Toa of Light
Toa of Light was the title given to a Toa who wielded the Element of Light. Toa of Light were always transformed from a Matoran of Light. Should a Toa of Light fulfill his or her destiny, they were given the option of sacrificing their Toa Power and becoming a Turaga of Light. If a Toa of Light lost their Kanohi, their Elemental powers would be halved and their overall strength greatly weakened. Powers A Toa of Light's Elemental power gave them near-perfect command over light beams. As such, at a basic level, they could create, control, and absorb light. Examples of this included creating illusions and laser beams, illuminating dark areas, and absorbing the light in an area to create darkness. Additionally, Toa of Light could change the color of their armor; they possessed all these abilities on a vastly greater level than a Turaga or Matoran of Light. Toa of Light posed a threat to Makuta and other Shadow-wielders, as they controlled light, while Makuta commanded Shadow. However, a Makuta were a threat to them for that same reason. Personality and Traits As only one Toa of Light has been seen in the main story, it is unknown what their personalities were generally like. When Takanuva first became a Toa, he was uncomfortable with being a Toa but soon he settled in to the role. The natural colors of a Toa of Light's armor were white and gold, but they could bend light to change what color(s) others perceived their armor. Toa of Light could also be male or female. History Although no Toa of Light existed for much of Matoran history, legends of such a hero existed for thousands of years. It was said that the Toa of Light would appear to the Matoran in their most desperate hour to fight a great darkness. The superstitious Matoran who built the Toa Canisters believed that if they didn't build seven canisters then there would not be a seventh Toa and therefore no darkness. It was said that the arrival of this Toa would be heralded by the Kanohi Avohkii, created by Artakha (Being) In fear of such a Toa arriving and turning against them, the Brotherhood of Makuta raided Artahka's island and stole the mask. After the discovery of the Brotherhood's betrayal, the Toa Hagah stole the mask back and took it to Metru Nui where it was put in the care of the Toa Hordika. Later, they brought it to Mata Nui where it was cover in a stone totem and hidden by the Turaga in a place that only a true Toa could find. After 1,000 years it was found by an Av-Matoran named Takua, who then went on a journey across the island in search of the Seventh Toa. After the death of his friend Jaller at the hands of Rahkshi, Takua realized the Seventh Toa was within him all along. By donning the Mask of Light, he was transformed into the first Toa of Light and renamed himself Takanuva. Takanuva then confronted Makuta Teridax in his lair and seemed to defeat him, allowing the Matoran to return to Metru Nui. He then guarded Metru Nui until he was attacked by a Shadow Leech and transformed into a Toa of Twilight, half Toa of Light, half Toa of Shadow. He was then called away by the Order of Mata Nui to deliver a warning to the Toa Nuva in Karda Nui. In Karda Nui, he was cured of the Shadow Leech's effects by a Klakk and returned to Metru Nui. He later joined the resistance against Teridax after his takeover of the Great Spirit's body and fought alongside the Glatorian in the final battle on Bara Magna. The Kingdom, Alternate Dimension In this reality, Matoro failed to save Mata Nui in time and all the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were forced to evacuate to the island of Mata Nui. Takanuva prevented the Makuta from escaping and gave up his Toa power to create six new Toa, including a new Toa of Light, Tanma. 10,000 years later, Takanuva from the main dimension arrived and together the two Toa of Light and the disgraced Matoro fought off the attempted return of Makuta Teridax. However in the fight Tanma was killed by Teridax's fragmentation power. Known Toa of Light Below is a list of the known Toa of Light: *Takanuva - In the main dimension *Takanuva (The Kingdom Alternate Universe) - In the The Kingdom alternate timeline; formerly--now transformed into a Turaga *Tanma - In the The Kingdom alternate timeline; formerly--now deceased Category:Light Category:2003 Category:2008 Category:2010